Conventional technology pertaining to certain embodiments of the present invention is described in the following publications inter alia:
Power Spectrum (also known as FFT=Fast Fourier Transform) period-finding is described in Scargle, J. D., 1982, Astrophysical Journal, 263, p 835.
PDM (Phase Dispersion Minimalization) period-finding is described in Stellinwerf, R. F., 1978, Astrophysical Journal, 224, p 953.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference.